1. Field
The following description relates to a system for transmitting/receiving a multi-band radio frequency signal using a Dual Input, Dual Output filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog Radio Frequency (RF) region refers to an area from an end of an antenna to an end of a mixer in a mobile communication. To use frequencies of various bands in an analog RF region, the number of passive components such as an antenna, a filter, a duplexer, a matching circuit, and the like may proportionally increase. That is, additional components may be necessary to use frequencies of various bands in an analog RF region. An increase in the number of passive components may result in a proportional increase in a requirement for an area and a characteristic of the passive components. Accordingly, a system for efficiently transmitting/receiving a multi-band RF signal is needed.